Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food container supply device which automatically supplies a food container to a predetermined carrying place.
Description of Related Art
Processed foods such as cooked noodles, side dishes, and lunch boxes are packaged in prepared food containers by a machine or a person and are sold by using the food containers as exteriors. As the material of the food containers, for example, polystyrene type resin, polypropylene type resin, paper, glass, iron type metal, and light metal are known. In the invention, the contents contained in the food containers include products which are already packaged, for example, small bags enclosing ingredients of cup noodles.
As a food container supply device which automatically and continuously supplies a food container, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5982053), generally a food container positioned right above the lowest food container among stacked food containers is gripped by a pair of gripping members and the lowest food container is extracted by sucking. The gripping members include fingers which arc replaceable in accordance with the type of the food container.